Si réel !
by Mimial09
Summary: Parce que chaque chose a une fin, Bella va le découvrir de la plus cruelle des façons… LEMON. All Human. E/B. RATING M


J'avais vraiment envi de m'essayer au lemon, c'est mon tout premier alors il ne doit pas être terrible.

Sinon cet OS met en scène Bella et Edward, j'avoue que j'aime bien la fin… assez sadique pour la jeune demoiselle xD

Bon je vous laisse découvrir, et surtout Reviews !

**Résumé** : Parce que chaque chose a une fin, Bella va le découvrir de la plus cruelle des façons… LEMON. All Human. E/B.

* * *

**Si réel.**

_POV Bella_

.

.

Je me sentais bien, pas un bruit ne venait déranger cette paisible quiétude.

Les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de notre baie vitrée me sortirent de mon sommeil. Je sentais le corps d'Edward étroitement serré contre moi, nos deux corps s'emboitant parfaitement ensemble.

Je profitais de la chaleur de cette mâtiné, avant que l'on ne soit tout deux obligé de partir travaillé, heureusement pour moi, je ne commençais qu'à 13h30 le jeudi et mon compagnon de chambre, quant à lui, était attendu pour 15h. Nous avions donc un moment rien qu'à nous.

.

.

De légères caresses me sortirent de mes pensées, elles étaient aussi légères qu'une plume mais cela me procurais de longs frissons le long de mon échine. Edward était réveillé, il embrassa délicatement ma nuque, exerçant une douce pression qui me fit pousser un soupir de plaisir.

**-Bonjour mon Amour,** chuchota-t-il d'une voix encore endormie

**-Hey bel étranger,** répondis-je tout en me retournant afin d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle que donnait mon ange venant de sortir des bras de Morphée.

Il me donna un long baiser plein de tendresse et je me pelotonnais encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

**-Câline aujourd'hui,** me taquina-t-il, m'offrant ainsi son magnifique sourire plein de malice.

**-Mmh… J'aimerais rester comme cela pour toujours…**

.

.

Pour toute réponse, il resserra sa prise sur mon corps, me montrant ainsi que c'était aussi son désir. J'adorais ces moments de tendresse, de douceur avec lui, c'était si paisible…

**-Tu as l'air bien pensive mon Amour…**

**-Je me disais juste à quel point je pouvais t'aimer,** souriais-je.

**-Pas autant que moi !**

**-Ca, ça reste à prouver…**

**-Tu vas voir je vais te le prouver moi et plutôt deux fois qu'une, **dit-il avec ce regard empli de désir, si noir de désir…

**-Je n'attends que ça mon chéri… Que tu me le prouve…**

**.**

**.**

D'un coup de rein, Edward me fît basculer, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de moi, il s'appuya sur ses avant bras afin de ne pas peser de tout son corps sur moi et commença enfin cette douce torture qui allait finir par me faire mourir de plaisir.

**-Je ne te le dis peut-être pas assez mon ange,** Il s'arrêta de parler afin d'embrasser ma clavicule, **mais tu es la plus belle femme qui m'est était donné de rencontrer.**

Sur cette simple phrase, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, cet homme était ma perdition et mon paradis en même temps.

Tout en me murmurant quelques mots d'amours de temps en temps, Edward commença à baiser chaque partie de mon visage me provoquant ces rougeurs si familières au niveau des joues.

En voyant celles-ci, un joli sourire vint prendre place sur son visage d'ange.

**-Ce que j'aime provoquer ces réactions chez toi mon Amour,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de bien-être à ces quelques mots. Il savait parfaitement comment faire, me connaissant sur tous les points, et cela n'en était que meilleur.

.

.

Délicatement, il me retira le fin débardeur qui me servait de pyjama, seul obstacle empêchant le contact entre son torse et le mien, il était si respectueux dans ses gestes, si dévoué à me procurer le plus de plaisir possible, je ne pouvais que mesurer la chance que j'avais de l'avoir.

**-Tu es si belle, si belle…**

**-Je t'aime Edward. **

Je ne pouvais pas trouver de réponse plus élaborée, je ne pouvais que dire ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Et là, je n'éprouvais que de l'amour envers cet homme.

Et tels deux aimants, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour ne former plus qu'un, se mouvant avec la même lenteur, la même tendresse, puis, de plus en plus vite, rendant ce baiser passionné, sauvage.

C'était une bataille que se livraient nos deux langues réunies, une bataille qu'aucune ne voulaient arrêter, mais bientôt le manque d'air se fît ressentir et Edward stoppa ce moment de connexion entre nous deux.

Il déposa de nouveau un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, tandis que j'haletais, mon souffle devenu court, mais bien que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en redemander.

Alors que je me remettais de mes émotions, je sentis Edward devenir de plus en plus entreprenant et débuta une douce torture de par ses caresses sur ma poitrine, un gémissement de plaisir franchit la barrière de ma bouche, il s'appliqua d'avantage à me procurer le plus de sensation en venant titiller mon téton puis en le prenant dans sa bouche, le mordillant légèrement, et finir par s'occuper de mon autre sein, lui procurant le même traitement qui me faisait tellement de bien.

Et tandis que je caressais son torse imberbe, l'effleurant à peine et dessinant des petits cercles dessus, il arrêta cette torture pour déposer une myriade de petits baisers légers comme des papillons partout sur mon ventre, je ne pus contenir un frisson ce qui le fit sourire.

**-Edward… Je n'en peux plus…**

Pour toute réponse, il se redressa et fit lentement glisser ma culotte, dernier rempart à ma nudité, je me tortillais afin qu'il puisse m'enlever mon sous-vêtement plus rapidement mais cela ne devait pas être dans ses plans puisqu'il m'immobilisa et continua encore plus doucement si c'était possible son action.

Quand enfin ma culotte me fût retirée, il prit quelques secondes pour m'admirer comme il disait si bien.

**-Arrête de m'observer comme cela…** Chuchotais-je

**-Je n'y peut rien si tu es si belle,** me répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Je lui ôtais donc son boxer, libérant ainsi son membre dressé, devenu trop à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissu. Je le pris dans ma main, m'émerveillant de sa texture si douce et à la fois si dure, j'appliquais un mouvement de va et vient assez soutenu, je sentais son sexe durcir encore plus dans ma main tandis que des gémissements sortaient de la bouche d'Edward. J'embrassais chaque partie de son corps m'étant accessible, descendant lentement vers son sexe gonflé de désir, je léchais la goutte de liquide pré-séminale.

**-Oh mon dieu… Bella…**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de lécher son gland sans jamais le mettre entièrement dans ma bouche, je m'amusais à le torturer de la manière la plus sensuelle. Je donnais des coups de langue sur toute sa longueur puis finalement le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, j'enroulais ma langue autour de sa queue, massant ses bourses, puis les abandonnant pour branler la base de son membre que je ne pouvais pas avaler, la respiration d'Edward se fit plus haletante, ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité.

**-Oooh… Bellaaa, c'est trop… bon….**

Je continuais mon manège pendant encore quelques instants puis, il me fit arrêter cette sublime fellation. Je gémissais de frustration.

**-Pas comme ça Bella, je veux venir en toi**, me chuchota-t-il.

Il me remonta délicatement et s'empara d'un préservatif posé sur la table de chevet, il le déroula sur son membre turgescent. Je gémis d'anticipation, je le voulais en moi, j'en avais besoin afin d'éteindre ce brasier qu'il avait allumé dans mon corps.

Edward se place au dessus de moi, son sexe taquinant l'entrée du mien, ne faisant que me rendre que plus impatiente.

**-Edward…. J'ai… J'ai besoin….**

**-Oui ma Belle ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? Dis le moi !**

**-De… de toi ! Vite !**

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et rentra directement en moi d'un brusque coup de rein, je criais de surprise et de plaisir mélangé. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, me laissant ainsi m'habituer à sa grosseur dans mon antre.

Mais bientôt on ressenti tout deux le besoin de cette friction entre nos corps, de ce contact et il commença un mouvement de va et vient des plus délicieux, je le sentais m'investir un peu plus profondément à chaque poussées, butant au fond de mon ventre.

Je ne pouvais réprimer ces gémissements, un feu indescriptible ravageait mon corps, les coups de rein d'Edward étaient de plus en plus rapides, on aurait dit qu'il anticipait tous mes désirs.

Déjà je ressentais les prémices de mon orgasme, mais il me fallait plus…

**-OH ! Edward ! S'il… S'il te plait !**

Il vînt titiller mon paquet de nerf, déclenchant ainsi ma jouissance, je plongeais alors dans un monde merveilleux. Mes parois se resserrèrent contre le membre de mon amoureux, il émit un gémissement rauque et déversa sa semence en moi.

J'étais épuisée mais complètement comblée, il se retira de moi et je me pelotonnais contre lui, essayant de calmer ma respiration erratique. Et alors qu'il se baissait afin de me donner un tendre baiser…

.

.

TOC, TOC, TOC

**-Bella ! Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard au lycée ! **Cria Renée de l'autre côté de la porte.

Merde ! J'étais si bien avec Edward et là… Mais qu'est ce que ma mère fichait ici…

Et là, la réalité vient me rattraper en quelques secondes.

Je n'étais pas avec lui, dans ce lit, à partager ce moment si merveilleux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve.

Mais un rêve si puissant, si… réel…

**The End.**

* * *

Alors, Alors ? Votre avis ? C'est mon tout premier donc soyez indulgent avec moi !

Al'


End file.
